Ranma one half A new journey
by Mr.Staypuft
Summary: I've finally updated! I hope you all like it. And sorry for the HUGE lack in updates, oh well. R
1. A New Arrival

Ranma ½ A new Journey  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Ranma ½ characters, or any techniques from other anime series. I only own my own characters.  
  
This is my 1st Ranma ½ fanfic so it might have some out ooc-ness.  
  
A New Arrival  
  
Ranma and Akane were coming back from a training trip that they took after they decided they would marry each other once they graduate High School. On the way back though they walked into someone who seemed lost, at 1st they thought it was Ryoga but once they bumped into him they noticed that he was taller than Ryoga and that he had shorted hair. Once Akane noticed she put her bag down and said, "Hi there, I'm Akane Tendo, who are you?" The man looked at her and said, "I'm Derick, nice to meet you? So I'm guessing that you are Ranma Saotome. I heard a lot about you from lots of people on the street." He said pointing to Ranma. Ranma nodded and said, "Yeah, so where are you going?" "Well I was looking for the Tendo dojo, but I'm guessing that it would be better to just go with you guys sense you live there." Derick answered. Akane nodded and said, "Sure, come with us." Derick grabbed his bag that he dropped when Akane bumped into him and followed them to the Tendo dojo.  
  
[At the Tendo dojo]  
  
Ranma and Akane walked into the dojo and put their bags down. Akane was greeted 1st by her sister Kasumi who said, "I'm so glad that you came back so soon" Akane smiled and said, "I'm glad too, oh and this someone who was looking for the dojo, his name is Derick." Kasumi looked at him and had to hide her blush when she looked at him and said, "Hi, I guess that you want to train here am I right?" Derick nodded and said, "Yeah, but I don't have any Japanese money, all I have are dollars, no Yen." Ranma looked at him and said, "Your from the States aren't you?" Derick looked at Ranma and said, "Yeah I am, but I came to China a few years back for a trip. I found this place called Jusenko and I fell into a cursed spring. So ever sense I have been living with it. I came back a few weeks ago and found out that there is no cure. And that my curse may get worse." Ranma was in shock and said, "You mean that there is no cure for the curses of the springs of Jusenko." Derick nodded and said, "Yeah, and I also have no place to stay, do you think it would be okay for me to stay here?" Soun walked up to him and said, "Yes you can. Ranma can show you to our extra room." Derick nodded and said, "Thanks." Ranma looked at him and said, "Hey which curse do you have anyway?" "I have the curse of the spring of drowned girl." Derick responded as he followed Ranma to his room. Once there Ranma closed the door and came in and said, "So, you and me have the same curse, got a question for you though, what do you look like in your cursed form, I wanted to know if you look the same as I do when hit with cold water." Derick thought about it and said, "How about I show you at dinner ok. I smelled that someone was cooking a lot." Ranma nodded and said, "Yeah sure, oh and how old are you anyway?" Derick put his bag down and said, "I'm 17, and you?" "I'm 16. I'm glad to meet someone who knows how I feel about the curse I have." Derick smiled and said, "Yeah, me too." Kasumi looked up the stairs and said, "Ranma, Nabiki, Derick dinner time!" They walked down the stairs and sat at the dinner table. Derick sat down next to Ranma. Derick asked Kasumi for some cold water and she passed him down a cup with cold water, and one with warm water. He splashed the cold water on him and he transformed into his female form. She now had very long black hair; she was also developed very well. She looked at everyone and said, "In this form just call me Diane, okay, I don't think calling a girl Derick would be good. Everyone nodded. Ranma looked at her and said, "So how was your curse worsened anyway?" She looked at him and said, "Well, in my female form, I think, and act like a woman. That even means that I am also attracted to men in this form, the same will happen to you on your 17th birthday I'm, afraid." Ranma became very worried and said, "Damn, and my 17th birthday is in a few months from now, damn." Akane looked at the now woman, Diane and said, "So, do you have any woman clothes, if you want we can go shopping for some." Diane thought about and said, "Sure, I could use some. And Ranma I think your ganna have to get use to what I do, because you will do the same as me soon. Hey, why don't you come with me and Akane?" Ranma looked at her and said, "What are you talking about, I'm a guy not a girl." Nabiki smirked and splashed cold water on him and said, "Oh I wouldn't say that is exactly true Ranma." Ranma looked at her and said, "And here I was thinking that you would have been on my side." Then out of nowhere Shampoo, Ukyo, and Kodachi all came into the room. Ukyo saw the new girl first and said, "So guys, who's the new girl?" Diane looked at her and said, "I'm Diane, who are you 3?" "I'm Ukyo Kuonji." "I'm Shampoo" "and I'm Kodachi Kuno" the 3 girls said to Diane. Diane smiled and said, "Me and Akane here got Ranma to go the mall with us to get some clothes for us girls, you want to come?" Akane smiled and said, "Yeah, do you wish to join us, w can make it a girl's day out." Shampoo, Kodachi and Ukyo all smiled and nodded and said, "Sure, but Ranma is a guy you know right?" Diane nodded and said, "But she needs clothes for her girl form, as do I." Ukyo knew right away what she must have meant and so did Kodachi, but Shampoo on the other hand didn't understand and said, "What you mean, you mean you are guy who fell cured spring of drowned girl as well?" "Yup, but at my stage of the curse in my girls form I am 100% girl. And when I'm a guy I'm 100% male. So Unlike Ranma here I'm going to enjoy this shopping trip." She said to answer Shampoo's question. Shampoo understood and nodded. Then Genma came in and saw the new girl and said, "Hey who are you?" "I'm Diane Mr. Saotome. Nice to meet you." Genma bowed and said, "Nice to meet you too." Ranma punched Genma in the head and said, "Pops, you have got to stop flirting with every girl you see. You're married for crying out loud." Genma became angry but was hit with cold water and became a Panda. He held up a sign that read 'I'm just a cute Panda, why would I flirt with her?' Diane got up and punched Genma in the gut and said, "I was able to tell what you were thinking of Mr. Saotome so don't try to fool me." Akane got up and dragged Ranma and Diane up to her room to decide when to go on the shopping spree. Shampoo, Ukyo, and Kodachi all joined her, and so his Kasumi and Nabiki. They all talked and decided to go the next day after Ranma, Kodachi, Akane, got out of school During that day Diane would be giving the school her paper work so that she can be enrolled.  
  
[At Furikin High]  
  
Diane went to the principle's office as the secretary told her about her wish to enroll there. Once she got there the principle looked at her and said, "I checked out your files and sense you already finished 11th grade in the states you can start in the beginning on the school year here, so you will have to wait a bit okay." She nodded and then looked at him and said, "Oh and I got the same curse as Ranma, so if it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you tell the teachers once I start here to see which form I'm in before they say my name." The principle looked at her and said, "Sure, but how did you know that I knew?" "Easy, the school needs to know about every student's physical needs." She said then walked out of the door. She walked down the halls and realized that the secretary made her wait almost all day; she guessed that she was showing the principle her paper work. She walked out side of the school's gates and waited for Akane and the others. The 1st one to meet her was Kasumi and Kodachi, Kodachi's school ends sooner than the Furikin high school Kasumi and Kodachi and Diane were talking about what they were going to look for in the mall.  
  
[Sorry about the bad spelling but like I said above, this is my 1st Ranma ½. Next time the shopping spree takes place] 


	2. Shopping Spree

[Last Time]

Diane went to the principle's office as the secretary told her about her wish to enroll there. Once she got there the principle looked at her and said, "I checked out your files and sense you already finished 11th grade in the states you can start in the beginning on the school year here, so you will have to wait a bit okay." She nodded and then looked at him and said, "Oh and I got the same curse as Ranma, so if it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you tell the teachers once I start here to see which form I'm in before they say my name." The principle looked at her and said, "Sure, but how did you know that I knew?" "Easy, the school needs to know about every student's physical needs." She said then walked out of the door. She walked down the halls and realized that the secretary made her wait almost all day; she guessed that she was showing the principle her paper work. She walked out side of the school's gates and waited for Akane and the others. The 1st one to meet her was Kasumi and Kodachi, Kodachi's school ends sooner than the Furikin high school Kasumi and Kodachi and Diane were talking about what they were going to look for in the mall.

[Now]

Diane, Kasumi, and Kodachi didn't have to wait long for Ranma, Akane and Nabiki to finish school and started to walk towards the mall. Shampoo, and Ukyo met them on the way there and had cold water ready to splash on Ranma. Now that Ranma was in girl form they all set out to go to the mall.

[At the mall]

Ranma and the gang walked into a store that was dedicated to nothing but swim wear. Ranma felt that this must have been the worst part of his curse at this point realizing that he must now try on bikinis and other stuff like that in his girl form. But she made the best of it and picked out for her self what she liked. Diane was looking for the stuff she liked in her size, they seamed to be all made for short people, not taller people like her. Akane found that sort of funny and pointed her to a section that was for taller people, she forgot that Diane couldn't read Japanese and decided to help her find the areas in the stores for people her height. Diane was now able to find things that would make sense to try on instead of the small items by other girls. Shampoo found a lot of bathing suits that were Amazon themed. Kasumi found some stuff she liked, and so did Nabiki, and Ukyo. And to everyone's surprise it wasn't either Diane or Akane that they wound up waiting for it was Ranma. They all laughed at this and went to the register to pay for everything.

Slowly Ranma began to enjoy her self. They went into just about everystore that had things that had things that they liked. Later they decided to have something to eat there.

Once they got to the food court Tatewaki Kuno walked over to them and said, "Hi everyone, now what is the occasion for your shopping spree?"

Kodachi looked at him and said, "You don't need an occasion for one brother. You just go on one."

Tatewaki looked at her and said, "Okay then. But who is this vision of loveliness? I never seen her before?"

Diane had to hide her blush from that comment, sense she never met him before she sort of liked that comment, but she also didn't like what she did to Akane and Ranma. Akane told her what he did and she didn't like that.

Akane looked at him and said, "Her name is Diane. Why is it that you have stopped chasing the red haired Ranma over here?"

Tatewaki looked at her and said, "I found out that was Ranma in girl form from the cursed springs. Mouse told me earlier."

Ranma fell out of her chair and said, "Wow, who ever knew that would have stopped you, I should have said that a while ago."

Diane looked at Tatewaki and said, "From what I heard about you Tatewaki, I don't think you're my type so don't bother."

Tatewaki looked at her in shock, while Akane and Ranma gave her high fives for that.

Tatewaki then sat down next to her and said, "What part of what have you heard did you not like?"

Diane looked at him after taking a sip from her soda and said, "Well, you told the whole school that they must fight Akane and win in order to date her. That I didn't like, plus you practically stocked her."

Tatewaki fell over anime styled and then got back up and said, "If I change would you reconsider going out with me?"

Everyone was in shock that he liked Diane that much and all he knew was that he liked the way she looked.

Diane thought about and then smiled and said, "Okay, but I'm going to teach you how to behave around me and other girls before we do go out, is that a deal."

Tatewaki nodded and said, "Yeah, you have a deal."

Then Kodachi knocked him out and told everyone good-bye before he started ranting. She then grabbed her things and dragged her brother home.

The others decided to go shopping for more things, mainly make up, now this time both Ranma and Diane were a little hesitant of going into the stores for that stuff. But they went in and some how enjoyed them selves.

Later on the walk home Ranma looked behind her and said, "Hey Diane, why did you accept Kuno's offer anyway?"

Diane shrugged her shoulders and said, "I guess I felt bad for the guy, and maybe this will help him on how to treat girls. Now answer me this Ranma, how did you enjoy your self putting make up on and trying on clothes?"

Ranma smiled and said, "I guess I'm starting to change because it is getting closer to my 17th birthday."

Diane thought that made sense and said, "Well I guess that makes sense, oh well...Ummm Ranma, Akane just got one question?"

They both looked at her and said, "Yeah what is it?"

Diane blushed a bit from embarrassment and said, "I have no idea on how to use some of these female exclusive items, if you know what I mean."

Akane and Ranma laughed and said, "Don't worry we'll tech you."

Ranma continued with, "Akane taught me, how to use those when I first met her, so don't worry. If anything I think I should teach you sense we both are actually guys, it's just that we have a curse that turn us into women."

Diane smiled and said, "Thanks. I was a bit worried there."

They all talked some more about the day and how much fun they had. Then they got home and put their bags into their rooms. Then Kasumi went into the Kitchen and told her dad and Mr.Saotome that the **girls** already ate, and that they would have to either order something for dinner or make it them selves. Kasumi then went into her room and started to put her things away. Nabiki and the others did the same, then went into Diane's room to see how she was doing with trying to figure out, and where to put her things. Ranma then came in as a girl still and helped her, as did the other girls.

[I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry that I didn't update sooner, but I was busy with my other fanfic.]


	3. Diane's Free day

[Last Time]

They all talked some more about the day and how much fun they had. Then they got home and put their bags into their rooms. Then Kasumi went into the Kitchen and told her dad and Mr.Saotome that the **girls** already ate, and that they would have to either order something for dinner or make it them selves. Kasumi then went into her room and started to put her things away. Nabiki and the others did the same, then went into Diane's room to see how she was doing with trying to figure out, and where to put her things. Ranma then came in as a girl still and helped her, as did the other girls.

[Now]

The Next day Diane decides to help Kasumi out with breakfast and walks down stares and sees her starting to get ready and says, "Hey Kasumi, can I help you out? I have nothing to do."

Kasumi smiled and said, "Sure I could use some help. Thanks."

Diane smiled and said, "Cool, oh how about I make something from the states, I'm sure everyone would like it."

Kasumi thought about it and said, "Sure, what would you like to make?"

Diane smiled and said, "I would like to make some pancakes. I'm used to making them with chocolate chips so don't be surprised if you see some in them."

Kasumi thought about it and said, "Sure, I always wonder what pancakes tasted like... do we have everything you need?"

Diane looked in all of the cabinets and the fridge and sees everything she needs and says, "Yup. We got everything. I'll start making some now."

Diane gets everything ready for her part of the breakfast that she is making while Kasumi makes the usual stuff she and everyone else is used to. But she also watches Diane as she starts making the pancakes. And she is also smiling because she is helping her.

After they made enough breakfast for everyone Kasumi calls everyone for breakfast. Diane takes her spot and waits for everyone to enter the dinning room.

Ranma and Akane enter the room first and see everything. Ranma sees the pancakes and says, "Hey Kasumi, when did you learn how to make pancakes?"

Kasumi looks up to Ranma and says, "I didn't make them Ranma, Diane did. How did you know what they were?"

"When I was training in the states pop took me to a restaurant that specialized and I had some, they are pretty good." Ranma responded.

Akane then took her seat with Ranma and waited for everyone else. No one even realized that they were eating something American when they were eating the pancakes and just thought Kasumi made them.

After breakfast Soun looks at her daughter and says, "That was one of the best breakfasts I ever had, you out did you self Kasumi."

"Yes, and those pancakes were great." Ranma's dad said to Kasumi.

Kasumi smiled and said, "I didn't makes the pancakes Mr.Saotome. Diane made them."

Soun looked at her and said, "Who ever knew that you knew how to cook. At least while you are here you wont be as much as a free loader as Saotome here... Not you Ranma, I mean you dad."

Ranma smiled and said, "I didn't think you did."

Akane smiled and said, "Hey Diane do you think you can teach me how to cook?"

Diane thought about it and said, "Maybe, I never taught anyone before."

Akane smiled and said, "Thanks"

Ranma looked at Diane and said, "Why have you stayed in your girl form for so long now Diane. Don't you wont to be a guy again?"

Diane smiled and said, "Well, with how many times, you, Ryoga, Shampoo, and Mousse get hit with water I don't think it would be safe for me to return to my normal self."

Ranma understood what she said and said, "Well, I guess that makes sense. Today me and Akane are going to be in school so you are going to have to find some way to train before we get back okay."

Diane thought about it and said, "Sure, and if you two are late, I'm ganna have to go looking for you."

Ranma smiled and said, "Sure see ya."

Ranma, Akane and Nabiki all left for school a few minutes after breakfast. Diane then walked outside of the house to enjoy some fresh air when Kuno appeared.

"Ahh, Diane. I see that you are still here, would you like for me to walk you to school. I won't be joining you there sense I had graduated last year." Tatewaki Kuno said to Diane.

Diane smiled and said, "No thanks Tatewaki. I start school when Ranma and Akane start 12th grade. I finished 11th in the states. But thanks for asking. That was actually something girls like, not you telling them what to do, or what others have to do in order to date someone".

Kuno looked at her and said, "So I guess I was just taught something about women?"

Diane laughed and said, "In a way yes." Diane sighs and says, "Hey, how about I take you up on your offer for a date now. This way whatever you do wrong I can tell you what you should have done, or at least give you an idea of what would have been better."

Kuno smiled and said, "Sure, where do you want to go?"

Diane looked at him and said, "I have only been in Japan for 2 weeks, and even less in this town, I think you should pick somewhere to go."

Kuno nodded and said, "How about we go see the new movie from America, what was it called, oh yeah Open Water."

Diane shook her head and said, "I didn't like it. Even though I did see the bootleg copy. It was worse than my copy of Star Wars Episode one, and that is bootleg as well."

Kuno looked at her and said, "Umm, how about The Punisher?"

Diane looked at him and said, "Let me guess, you have something at your house that can simulate a movie theater's sound system, and a TV with a large screen."

Kuno nodded and said, "Yeah, so what do you think?"

Diane thought about it and said, "sure why not. I might even enjoy my self."

Kuno fell down anime styled and said, "Okay, now that was a bit cold."

Diane smiled and said, "I know, that's why I said it."

An hour or two later Diane and Kuno were done watching the movie. Diane looked at Kuno and said, "You know, I did enjoy my self. Thanks for inviting me over Tati." She blushed once she realized she gave Tatewaki Kuno a nickname.

Tatewaki Kuno looked at her and said, "Tati?"

Diane blushed again and said, "Yeah, you know short for Tatewaki. I'm from the states, so I'm used to saying shorter names as first names, so from now on I'm going to call you Tati." She smiled again.

Kuno smiled and said, "Oh, okay. I guess I did good today with our date right?"

Diane nodded and said, "Yup, but tomorrow I want to see how you would do with brining me to dinner, and I mean a restaurant, got it."

Kuno nodded and said, "Sure, what time should I pick you up?"

Diane thought about it and said, "How about at 7:30 okay."

Kuno nodded and said, "see you then."

Diane then waved bye and walked back to the Tendo house from Kuno's.

Once she got back she saw Kasumi looking at her with a smile on her face and said, "So I guess Kuno passed your first test."

Diane blushed and said, "Yeah, sorry that I left like that. I was supposed to help you out today."

Kasumi smiled and said, "No problem. Oh and Kuno called, and said that he going to pick you up a bit early tomorrow, what is that about?"

"He is taking me to dinner tomorrow. Why?" Diane responded.

Kasumi just giggled and said, "You know, he didn't really call. I just now found a way to get info from you."

Diane looked at her surprised and said, "Let me guess, Nabiki taught you how to that stuff."

Kasumi nodded and said, "Are you sure your cursed form is the girl form, from what I saw, it looks like you like being a woman."

Diane looked at her and said, "To tell you the truth, I'm don't even know why I have been avoiding warm water. I think at this stage of the curse it would be hard to return to normal."

Kasumi looked at her and said, "Well don't worry, you and Ranma will find some way out of it."

"But I found out that there is no cure, well at least no cure from the springs or medicine." Diane said to her.

"Oh and what is the cure then?" Kasumi asked.

Diane looked at her and said, "You would have to either become pregnant or impregnate someone. Those are the only two ways to be ridding of the curse."

Kasumi looked at Diane and said, "Oh my. Those are tough choices aren't they?"

Diane looked at her and said, "Yeah they are. That is the nature of the curse."

Kasumi looked at her but then turned her head once she heard that her tea is ready and said, "Why don't we talk some over some tea."

Diane nodded and said, "Thanks Kasumi. That would be nice."

[At Furikan High]

"Hey Ranma, do you really think that what Diane said to us is the truth. Or do you think she stays the way she is for an another reason?" Akane asked.

"It's hard to say Akane. She had reached a level of the curse I have yet to reach, so I wouldn't know what is going on through her head until then." Ranma answered.

Akane nodded and said, "Do you think that she might actually have a thing for Kuno, remember, she did say that curse would make her like men in female form, but in make form she would like women like any over man."

Ranma looked at Akane and said, "You know, that may be the reason why she stays a girl. Maybe she is trying to make a new life for her self."

Akane thought about it and said, "I guess that makes sense. But why Tatewaki Kuno I wonder."

"Who knows? But then again, right now he is the only bachelor in the group." Ranma answered.

The bell rang ending their lunch period so Akane and Ranma then went to go to gym class. And decided to finish school before talking about Diane again.

[I hope you like this chapter. I was surprised that I wrote this one so early compared to the last chapter.]


	4. Talk Time

[Last Time]

Akane thought about it and said, "I guess that makes sense. But why Tatewaki Kuno I wonder."

"Who knows? But then again, right now he is the only bachelor in the group." Ranma answered.

The bell rang ending their lunch period so Akane and Ranma then went to go to gym class. And decided to finish school before talking about Diane again.

[Now]

On the way home Ranma and Akane decided to reopen the conversation about Diane.

"So Ranma what do you think we should do about Diane?" Akane asked.

Ranma continued to fence walk and said, "I don't know. Why don't we just ask her what's up when we get home?"

Akane looked at him and said, "Umm sure. Why didn't we think about that earlier?"

"Because Akane, we were too wrapped up in wondering how to find out, we didn't think of the simplest way to find out. With the way we live who could blame us?" Ranma responded.

Akane thought about it and said, "well, that does explain it, and it does make sense."

After Akane and Ranma got home they saw that they house was already cleaned, they thought that was a miracle. They then saw Kasumi sitting down reading a cookbook, and Diane looking things up on the Internet in the living room.

Ranma put his bag down and said, "Hey Kasumi. How did you get the house so clean so fast?"

Kasumi smiled and said, "It helps having Diane here. She helped me clean up and right now I'm looking to see what there is in this book that I haven't made already."

Ranma smiled and said, "Well, what ever you make I know it will taste good."

Akane smiled seeing her sister relaxing for once and then walked up to Diane and said, "So Diane. What are you looking for?"

Diane smiled and said, "A book that will help me teach you how to cook. I'm looking for a cooking teaching book."

Akane fell down anime styled and said, "Oh brother."

Ranma laughed a bit and said, "Well Akane, you do have to learn how to cook sometime."

Akane became bit angry and said, "Why You. Baka!!!!"

Ranma just laughed some more and said, "Now this is starting to remind me of before we decided to go through with the engagement all of the way. I would like to know how did the others come to the conclusion that I wouldn't marry them."

Akane looked at him and calmed down a bit and said, "I would like to know that as well, but who cares. No one is bothering us anymore."

Ranma nodded and said, "That's true... Come on Akane we have homework to do."

Akane looked at Ranma in shock and said, "Are you okay Ranma. Sense when did you do homework?"

Ranma just shrugged his shoulders and said, "If I want to go to 12th grade then I need to. The principle has decided to give me a chance to make up all of my bad grades."

Akane just blinked her eyes and said, "Well, that's unusual."

Ranma nodded and grabbed his bag and went to his room and Akane followed.

"Hey Kasumi, do you think that they will ask me anything about me staying in girl form anymore, they asked this mourning, and I would like to know if they will continue?" Diane asked.

Kasumi nodded and said, "They will. So you might as well tell them the truth before they start giving you a headache."

Diane sighed and said, "Just my luck. I came to Nerima to get away from all of that."

Kasumi looked a bit puzzled and said, "What happened to you in the states that made you come here?"

Diane looked back to Kasumi and said, "Everyone who found out kept asking me questions. And sense I am the last male of my family name, my family thought I jumped into the cursed spring of drowned girl for some sort of strange revenge plan. So they kicked me out of the family."

Kasumi looked sad and said, "Oh my. That shouldn't happen to anyone." She then thought of something and said to her self, "Maybe dad can help her, I'm going to ask once I get the free time."

Diane looked at Kasumi again and said, "I know, so I came here to start a new life."

Diane and Kasumi didn't know but Ranma and Akane over heard this and went back into Ranma's room. Akane was the first one to talk and said, "No wonder why she is staying in female form, she must be trying to make sure that she wouldn't be able to feel the same pain again."

Ranma nodded and said, "And I thought my dad was a jerk."

Later that day after dinner Kasumi started to look for her dad. When she did she said, "Dad, can I speak to you for a moment, I think you need to know this."

Soun looked at his daughter and said, "Sure Kasumi. I'll be back in a minute Saotome."

Genma nodded and said, "Sure I'll wait until you get back to start the game."

Soun thanked Genma and walked into the hall where his daughter was waiting.

"Dad, I found out something about Diane today, she doesn't have any family. So I was wondering if you would adopt her. I think it would make her really happy to know that we care about her." Kasumi said to her dad once she got his attention.

Soun thought about it and said, "That's not a bad idea Kasumi. Plus this way she will have a family. She has only been here for about 4 days, yet, she acts as if she always lived here, and I will go to town tomorrow for the papers. Thanks for telling me this Kasumi, I was wondering why she looked a bit depressed."

Kasumi hugged her father and said, "Thanks dad. I know this will make her happy."

Soun hugger her back and said, "I think you are right, but for now I have a game to start with Saotome, so I will see you tomorrow in the mourning before I leave."

Kasumi nodded and said, "Okay dad. Good night."

Soun smiled back and said, "good night Kasumi."

Kasumi then walked down stares to read some more in her cookbook. Soun returned to his game with Genma.

Ranma and Akane talk some more about their plans and decided to go over to Diane's room and knock on the door. Diane opened the door in nothing but her under where and caused Ranma to get a nosebleed. Akane hit Ranma in the back of the head reminding him that he is engaged and he calmed down. Diane just laughed and said, "Come in guys. I guess I should put a shirt and a pair of shorts on too ha?"

Akane nodded and Ranma just nodded so Akane wouldn't hit him again. Diane then got a shirt and a pair of shorts on and sat on her bed. She looked at Ranma and said, "Let me guess, my body's figure is too much for you?"

Ranma nodded with a smile hopping he wouldn't get hit. Luckily he didn't.

Akane just looked at Ranma and said, "Good grief. Ranma sometimes I wonder about you."

Ranma just smiled and said, "So, at least your thinking of me."

Akane smiled and punched him playfully in the arm.

Ranma smiled and then looked at Diane and said, "So Diane, I was wondering, what is your last name anyway?"

Diane was a bit shocked and said, "I'm not sure, but I don't think I have one now. But that is a different story, I don't fell like talking about this late."

Ranma and Akane understood and decided to not continue that subject. Akane saw something on Diane's calendar and read it and smiled and then said, "So tomorrow you are going to have dinner with Tatewaki Kuno ha?"

Diane blushed and said, "Ummm yeah I am."

Ranma laughed a bit and said, "So you asked for this dinner date, you or Kuno?"

Diane blushed even more and pointed to her self and said, "Me. I watched a movie with him today and he didn't do anything wrong. So I decided to give a chance to impress me with dinner."

Akane laughed and said, "Yeah right, you like him don't you?"

Diane started to blush even more if it was possible at this point and said, "Well, I don't hate him. And there is just something about him I like, I just don't know what."

Akane smiled and said, "It's your female hormones you nut. You just probably are looking for something from him. Maybe you should have practiced being a girl more often then you did."

Diane looked puzzled and said, "You mena that I might want to..."

Akane laughed and nodded saying, "Yup, you might be having the urge to..."

Ranma suddenly yelled, "That's enough talk about what girls want to do with men! Can we talk about something else now?!"

Akane and Diane both smiled and started to laugh at Ranma's out burst. Luckily no one else in the house heard it.

Diane decided that Ranma was right and said, "So Ranma, when exactly is your 17th birthday?"

Ranma looked at the calendar and turned the pages to his birthday and said, "It's October 20th. Just a few days before we start our 2 month vacation from school."

[I don't know if the series of the Manga had Ranma's real birthday in it, so I just picked a random day. I also made up the vacation.]

Diane smiled and said, "That's cool. So when does school start again?"

Akane pointed to the day on the calendar after turning the pages in the opposite direction and said, "It's May 5th. That is when the new school year starts."

[Again, I made up the date.]

Diane thought about it and said, "Man, are the school years different from Japan and the New York school year."

Akane looked puzzled and said, "Really? When does the school year start in New York?"

Diane thought about it and said, "Well this year the district I lived in started the school year a bit early on September 2nd. And it will end sometime in June."

Akane thought about it and said, "Let me guess, each state decides how many school days there are, and the school districts decided when they start the school year?"

Diane nodded and said, "Yup, that's how it is."

Ranma smiled and said, "I think that you are liking it here more and more. Don't ask me why I said this now, but I did."

Diane smiled and said, "I think your right. It is more fun here than it is where I lived in New York."

Akane smiled and said, "So Diane, what you think of me , Kasumi, Nabiki and Ranma, I mean do you consider us friends or something else?"

Diane smiled and said, "I think of you all as sisters and a brother/sister combo."

Ranma smiled and said, "I guess I would fall under both sister and brother by now wouldn't I."

Akane laughed and said, "Ranma you are nuts sometimes you know that?"

Ranma smiled and said, "That's why you love me."

Akane blushed and nodded and said, "That's one of the reasons."

Diane laughed but then noticed the time and said, "It's getting late, I'm ganna go to sleep now, so see you two in the mourning."

Ranma and Akane smiled and said, "Sure, see ya."

Ranma and Akane then walked out of her room and closed the door and went to their rooms to get to sleep.

[I'm on a role here. I never wrote this many chapters in a week before. I hope you like it.]


	5. Injury, Party & a reschedualed dinner

[Last Time]

Akane laughed and said, "Ranma you are nuts sometimes you know that?"

Ranma smiled and said, "That's why you love me."

Akane blushed and nodded and said, "That's one of the reasons."

Diane laughed but then noticed the time and said, "It's getting late, I'm ganna go to sleep now, so see you two in the mourning."

Ranma and Akane smiled and said, "Sure, see ya."

Ranma and Akane then walked out of her room and closed the door and went to their rooms to get to sleep.

[Now}

After breakfast everyone did what they were planning to do that day. Ranma was in room when he started to hear the song "Eye of the Tiger". [Don't own that] So he went down stares and into the dojo where he heard it come from.

He saw Diane practice some moves and some other martial arts related things. So he decided to walk over to her and he tapped on her shoulder saying, "Hi Diane."

Diane jumped from being surprised and almost landed on a balance beam, but she slipped and landed awkwardly on her right foot.

Ranma runs over to her and says, "Are you okay Diane?"

Diane smiles and says, "I think I am, let me see." She tries to get up and stand but doesn't and then says, "Looks like I'm not okay exactly, but I don't feel hurt."

Ranma then grabs her and throws her on to his back and says, "I'm ganna take you to Dr.Tofu's he will be able to tell us what is wrong."

"But I don't want to. Just get me my crutches I have in my room for just an occasion and... Hey what are you..." Diane says to Ranma as she tries to get Ranma to not take her to Dr.Tofu's but she winds up going anyway.

[At Dr.Tofu's Clinic]

After talking for some time with Diane alone he lets Ranma in and says, "Well here's the good news Ranma. She only has a fractured foot, it should heal in a few days, we talked a bit and she wants to go back home with you so you are going to have to bring her home now okay."

Ranma nods and goes out side to get Diane her crutches and then comes back saying, "I got Akane to bring them over, you can that her when we get back okay."

Diane nods her head and says, "Okay, thanks Ranma."

[On the way back]

"Oh Diane, when we get close to the house I'm ganna have to ask you to close your eyes okay." Ranma tells Diane as he remembers about the surprise waiting for her.

Diane nods and says, "Okay, if you say so."

[At the Tendo Dojo]

Diane walks into a lightless living room and then hears everyone cheer, "Surprise" as the lights get turned back on.

She sees the entire family and then says, "Why are we having a surprise party?"

Nabiki answers by saying, "You will see."

Kasumi then says, "Come on dad, show Diane her surprise before she thinks we lost it."

"Too late for that" Diane says which gets everyone laughing. She then sits down at a couch and grabs the piece of paper that Soun hands her. She reads it and then gets up and gives Soun a hug forgetting about her injury and says, "Thanks Mr.Tendo...I mean dad... man is it going to take me a while to get use to saying that"

Everyone laughs and Nabiki says, "Welcome to the family Diane."

Kasumi smiles and then notices Dian's foot and says, "Umm Diane, doesn't that hurt?"

Diane then realizes that her entire right leg hurts and sits down and says, "I forgot about that injury. Thanks everyone, this makes me feel a whole lot better about everything."

Everyone smiled and then continued to give Diane some more gifts, sort of similar to a birthday present.

It was 6:30 when Diane decided to go up to her room to get ready. She put her adoption papers in a spare frame and put it on her wall. Akane then walked in to help her get ready.

Kuno then showed up in his sports car to pick her up. Diane and Akane both walk out and make it to about half way down before Kuno walks up to them and asks, "What happened to you Diane?

She smiles and says, "I fractured my foot when I was training."

Kuno looks down at her and says, "Maybe you should just stay home Diane."

Diane looks up at Kuno with teary eyes and says, "But I want to go out and eat tonight. After what happened today makes it even more important to me."

"And why is that?" Kuno asks.

"Because Tati, today I was adopted my Akane's dad. I'm a Tendo now." Diane responds

Kuno looks down at her happily and says, "Then you should stay here and celebrate with your new family Diane. We'll try this again next week okay."

Diane pouted at first but then smiled and said, "Okay Tati, good night." She then gives him a kiss goodnight and goes back inside.

Akane giggles and says, "Good night "Tati"".

[In Diane's room]

Akane comes in and looks at her new sister and says, "How do you feel Diane?"

Diane smiles and says, "I feel happy, I wanted to go out for dinner, but eating here with my new sisters and brother/sister combo in-law to be and my new dad sounds better for today anyway."

Akane smiled and said, "Glad to hear it. Oh and how about tomorrow I take you to one of my favorite restaurants for lunch, just you, me, Nabiki, Kasumi and Ranma... in girl form."

Diane smiled and nodded but then asked, "Why will Ranma be in girl form tomorrow?"

Akane giggled and says, "Because she just got hit with cold water and tried to transform back, but it turns out she is now having her time of the month, so she's stuck in female form."

Diane smiled and said, "Oh, so I guess Ranma must be wishing that there would be something similar for guys, so he wouldn't transform into a girl.

Akane started laughing and said, "You know, he said that to me once. I thought it was the funniest thing he said."

Diane laughed some as well realizing how funny it sounded. She then got under her covers getting ready for bed and says, "Akane, I'm going to sleep early tonight okay, can you turn my light off for me when you leave?"

Akane smiles and nodes saying, "Sure, good night sis... man it's going to take me sometime to get used to calling you my sister."

Diane laughed and said, "I know the feeling."

Akane smiled and left her room and turned off her light as she walked out. She then walked down stares and told Kasumi so Kasumi decided to make less because of this.

Everyone did their normal routine until they all went to bed and fell asleep.

[I hope everyone likes this chapter. It was going to be something different at 1st but I hit the wrong buttons and accidentally got the original chapter not saved, therefore unusable. That pissed me off a lot.]


	6. A new Day

Last Time

Akane smiles and nodes saying, "Sure, good night sis... man it's going to take me sometime to get used to calling you my sister."

Diane laughed and said, "I know the feeling."

Akane smiled and left her room and turned off her light as she walked out. She then walked down stares and told Kasumi so Kasumi decided to make less because of this.

Everyone did their normal routine until they all went to bed and fell asleep.

Now

The next day Diane woke up earlier then she usually does and decides to go down stares to see how Kasumi was doing. She pulled the covers off of her and sits up and grabs her crutches. She stands up and walks down the stares and sits down at an empty table and says, "Hi Kasumi. How are you doing today sis?"

Kasumi was startled and then sees Diane and smiles warmly and says, "I'm doing fine, but are you okay? Are you sure that you should be walking as much as you are with that fracture foot."

Diane smiles back and says, "I'm sure... Hey I heard from Akane the other day that you like Dr.Tofu. Is that true?"

Kasumi blushes and nods saying, "Yeah but he doesn't seam interested."

Diane thinks about it and says, "Then why don't you ask him out. I'm sure he will say yes. Plus maybe that would make him less shy."

Kasumi thinks about it some and says, "Okay, the day you have to get your foot checked again I'll come with you."

Diane shakes her head and says, "Why not today. I'm going to Dr.Tofu's because I need to see if he can do check ups like a Cardiologist does."

Kasumi smiles and says, "Sure, but why do need know if he can do that?"

Diane lifts up her shirt a bit and shows Kasumi a scar going up her chest and says, "I had heart surgery when I was very young, I need a Cardiologist out here."

Kasumi puts her hand on her mouth and says, "Do you get chest pains Diane?"

Diane smiles and shakes her head saying, "No, I just need a cheek up once a year."

Kasumi looks less worried and says, "Does that scar mean you have restrictions to certain things?"

Diane nods and says, "Yeah. That's why I like martial Arts, schools usually don't have a team, so I can always practice with out worrying that someone might screw up and hit me too hard in the chest."

Kasumi smiles after hearing that Diane doesn't let it bring her down and says, "Well that's good to hear... could you tell the others that breakfast is ready now." She then goes back to the food and starts setting up the table.

Diane smiled and walks over to the stares on her crutches and says, "Ranma, Akane, Nabiki! Breakfast is ready!" She then gets to her place at the table to eat knowing that after that yell everyone heard her.

But something was different today, once she sat down she felt something rub her butt and looks down to see an old man and says, "You need some help there old timer?" In an angry voice.

Ranma comes down first and sees the old man and says, "Happosai, what are you doing here? And where were you lately?"

Happosai looks up to Ranma and says, "Oh Hi Ranma. How nice to see you."

Diane decided that now that he knew his name, that now would be the best time to show the old man to not do that again.

Diane looks down at Happosai and grabs him by the head brings him to her eye level and says, "So this is Happosai...You bastard! I'm going to make sure you wish old age had came and ended your life once I'm done with you!"

Happosai was now worried, some how he could tell that this girl was not going to hold back.

Diane got up standing on her good leg and throws Happosai in the air then stretches her arm out and aims the palm of her hand at the now air born Happosai and says, "You thought everyone here was bad, well now you have met someone even worse...Energy Wave!"

A blue beam of energy came straight from her hand and hit Happosai sending him right through the roof, and about half way across the Pacific Ocean. Diane then ends her attack, which causes Happosai to fall straight down in the middle of the Ocean in a complete stun.

Diane then sits down while everyone just stairs at her. Soun and Genma both look at each other and then look back to Diane and say, "Yes! We have finally got rid of him! Thank you so much Diane!"

Diane sticks out her tongue while smiling and then says, "It was nothing dad, Mr. Saotome."

Soun almost forgot that he adopted her until he looked at Kasumi, which for some reason reminded him and says, "Now that's my girl."

Diane falls down anime style while Kasumi smiles and say, "To tell you the truth Diane, that whole adoption idea was mine."

Nabiki stairs and her sister and says, "Sense when did you want credit?"

Kasumi sticks out her tongue smiling like Diane and says, "Who ever said I never wanted credit? I do like to get credit when I am the person who did the thing being credited for."

Akane smiled at the scene while Ranma, Soun, Genma and Nabiki start pinching them selves to make sure they are not dreaming.

After breakfast Diane and Kasumi went over to Dr.Tofu's. Kasumi makes sure that Diane doesn't trip on the way there. Diane just smiled every time she saw Kasumi kick a rock away just to make sure that she didn't trip.

At Tofu's

After Diane asked Dr.Tofu what she wanted Kasumi started to think again about being the one to ask Tofu out, instead of him asking her out.

Dr.Tofu surprising didn't make anything worse for Diane while Kasumi was there, which made her feel better about it.

"I'm glad you asked Diane, I was about to be denied the machines I was going to need for such things. But now that I have enough patients I am allowed to order it." Tofu tells Diane while she showed him her scar. The scar was faint because it was almost healed all of the way, but Tofu was still able to see it.

Diane smiles and says, "Glad that I can help. Oh and about being a help, I noticed that you were short handed here; you know as in, you really need some help here. So I was wondering if I could get a job here, if you want I can help you when ever you have female patients who feel more comfortable with a woman around, and I can also help by taking the calls."

Dr.Tofu thinks about it and says, "Sure. I already know that you really don't have any references besides Kasumi, Ranma and the others, so you don't need to fill out an application ok."

Diane smiles and says, "Thanks. I really need something to do until the new school year starts."

Kasumi smiles and then decided to walk up to Dr.Tofu and says, "Dr. I have something I want to ask you."

Tofu looks at her and says, "I have something I want to ask you too, but you go first."

Kasumi blushes and says, "No, I couldn't do that, you ask first."

Tofu smiles and then says, "Kasumi, would you go out with me?"

Kasumi's eyes widen and then she smiles and nods. She then giggles and says, "You know, I was going to ask you the same thing?"

Tofu blushes and says, "You were wow... I'm flattered Kasumi."

Diane starts clapping getting both of them to blush and says, "Now that was something you usually see on American TV. You know, it is better to see it in real life. And I'm happy for both of you. From what I heard it was going to take forever for Tofu to ask..."

Kasumi blushes and says, "Hehehe, that's enough Diane, you are going to make me blush even more if you continued."

Diane smiles and says, "Okay, we all got what we wanted, can you help me home now Kasumi?"

Kasumi nods but then Tofu says, "Hey Kasumi, why don't I come by later to help you, after all your only help is injured now."

Kasumi smiles and says, "Sure I'd love that Dr. I'll see you later."

Diane smiles and hugs Kasumi while they are leaving saying, "I'm really happy for you sis, now you finally have Tofu all to your self, well at least you know it will be harder for him to get rid of you."

Kasumi smiles and says, "You said that as if this was a movie."

Diane sticks out her tongue and smiles and says, "So?"

Kasumi laughs as she brings Diane home and then helps Diane rest on a couch in the living room.

Dr.Tofu comes over shortly after and helps Kasumi all over. Ranma, Akane, and Nabiki are in school. Soun and Genma are still playing their game from two days ago. And Diane is reading a book titled "Teaching one how to cook for dummies". When she first picked up the book she couldn't stop laughing that the picture on the book looked like if the writer knew how nasty Akane's cooking was. Because it had a picture of a girl somehow finding a way to put pasta in a pot full of water on fire. The cover noted that no oil was in the pot at the time.

Diane also read some of the books that she brought with her. Mostly Wrestler autobiographies, so it caught the eye of Tofu so he says, "Hey Diane. When did you become interested in pro wrestling? I thought girls don't like that stuff."

Diane laughed and said, "You know how Ranma has the curse of spring of drowned girl, well so do I. I just stayed as a girl now for almost a week now, basically so I can get use to it plus..."

"She is beginning to have a crush for Tatewaki Kuno. You see in her female form, she is 100 woman, and in her normal male form she is 100 man." Kasumi interrupted causing Diane to blush.

Tofu laughed at her blush and said, "Well that does explain why he started to ask me what should he read in order to act better around girls."

Diane saw surprised and said, "You mean he read how to act around girls from a book? Ooooo when I get my hands on him I'll make sure he is the last of the Kuno name."

Kasumi smiled and said, "I'm sure he wasn't trying to fool you Diane, he seams different with you, it's like he meant what he told you, when he said he will change."

Diane became less angry and said, "Still, now I'm going to now make sure that he wont be getting any more of those books...Dr.Tofu do you think the next time he asks you what book he should read, could you tell him that I said he isn't allowed to ask for help from a book." She said this with an evil smile.

Dr.Tofu just smiled and said, "Sure. Maybe he will return mine."

Kasumi suddenly became a bit angry and said, "Did you finally get the courage to ask me out from that book?"

Dr.Tofu shook his head and said, "No. The book just basically told me the worst things I could do around a woman."

Kasumi calmed down and said, "Oh, well I'm sorry for getting angry."

Diane smiles and says, "It's a good thing the get angry Kasumi, it is healthy to become angry every now and then. Just don't get angry as much as Akane did before I came here."

Kasumi smiled and thanked her as she decided to read a book as well. She saw a name of some one she remembered hearing about and says, "Hey Diane, can I borrow this one for a while, you know, until I'm done with it."

Diane looks at it and sees it's one that she already read and says, "Sure. Oh and it only goes up to Wrestlemania 17. That means it came out in 2001 just to let you know."

Kasumi nodded and said, "Thanks."

Dr.Tofu found one of his favorites from when he was a kid and asks Diane the same thing Kasumi asked.

Diane sees it and smiles and says, "I guess Hulkamania has reached Japan ha?"

Dr.Tofu only smiles and nods as a response.

Diane smiles and says, "Sure, you can borrow it."

Dr.Tofu thanks her and starts to read his book as he sat next to Kasumi on a two-seater couch. Kasumi was reading hers while Tofu read his. Diane was reading a new one she got and was surprised to see what was in it.

They continued to read for the rest of the day, just relaxing, even Ranma, Nabiki, and Akane read one of the books that Diane had. It looks like a library convention. They even had ordered out for dinner because of how much they all got into the books.

I don't own the names of Wrestlemania 17 or Hulkamania. Wrestlemania is owned by Vince McMahon while Hulkamania is owned by Hulk Hogan. I hope you liked the story. I know I have enjoyed righting it.

Dane17 : Thanks. I like being original. I'm not sure what smitten means but if you cheked chapter 2 you would see I had Tatewaki say he found out that Ranma has a curse from Moouse. I basically said it so I wouldn't have to do too much with Ranma in girl form. Oh and thanks of the info about the Japanese school year, I might change the dates, but then again, knowing me I wouldn't.

To let eveyone know, I might not respond to your reviews in my chapters, just telling you all this if you find out I forgot to mention you in a chapter, hell this could even be the only time I will do this. I won't know untill later.


	7. Getting Ready

Last Time

Dr.Tofu thanks her and starts to read his book as he sat next to Kasumi on a two-seater couch. Kasumi was reading hers while Tofu read his. Diane was reading a new one she got and was surprised to see what was in it.

They continued to read for the rest of the day, just relaxing, even Ranma, Nabiki, and Akane read one of the books that Diane had. It looks like a library convention. They even had ordered out for dinner because of how much they all got into the books.

Now

A few days later Diane got the cast off of her foot and was told that she can now walk on it with out any problems. Everyone was glad to see her walk in on her own two feet instead of using a crutch. She just laughed while everyone threw a party to celebrate her recovery. She then remembered that the school doesn't know that she is now a Tendo so she asks Nabiki to tell the school about the change. Nabiki nods and agrees to do so.

The next Day

Diane and Kasumi were talking on their way to the supermarket to buy the week's supply of food. On the way there they met up with Dr.Tofu. He simply smiled and said, "Hi ladies, are you having a good day?"

Kasumi blushed and nodded, while Diane says, "Yeah we are. Are you finished with the book I leant you yet?"

Tofu shook his head and said, "I haven't had much time sense the day when I borrowed it."

Diane smiled and said, "Okay, no need to hurry, you can take your time."

Tofu smiled and thanked her.

Kasumi blushed again and said, "Well it was good seeing you again Dr. but we have to get going now."

Tofu smiled saying, "Well I guess I have to get going too...oh Kasumi would it be okay if you and I go out tomorrow for our date?"

Kasumi blushes while nodding. Diane smiles and says, "I guess I will see you again then. See ya later."

Tofu smiles and waves them good-bye while walking back to his clinic.

Diane kept smiling as Kasumi kept on asking questions about how she was going to handle the date the next day. But right before they go into the supermarket Tatewaki showed up saying, "Hi Kasumi, Diane. It's nice to see you two in such good health."

Diane smiles and says, "Yeah I guess. But we need to get going, I will talk to you later okay Tati?"

Kasumi smirks and decides to make it Diane's turn to be blushing and worried and says, "Hey Kuno, why don't you come by tomorrow for your date with Diane, we can have a double date, you and Diane plus me and Dr.Tofu."

Diane looks shocked while Kuno says, "Sure Kasumi, that will be a great way for all 4 of us to have dinner together."

Diane gets a bit angry and is about to protest when Kasumi interrupts and says, "That's great, see you then "Tati""

Diane looks angry at Kasumi but loses focus on her anger when Tatewaki gives her a kiss on her cheeks and says, "I will see you tomorrow then dear Diane." He then runs home all hyped up to prepare for the next day.

Diane and Kasumi go into the supermarket to get the food, but Diane is a fluttered from the kiss she got from her "Tati". Kasumi laughs at every time that Diane blushes even harder just from the mention of her nickname for Tatewaki.

Diane then smirks and says, "Well Kasumi, we both now have a date tomorrow, you with your crush Dr.Tofu and me with Tati. So why don't we both get ready together tomorrow."

Kasumi blushes and says, "Sure why not... sorry for laughing at you, it was just so very funny to see blush like that."

Diane blushes again and says, "No problem, but we both now have to control our selves and not mess up tomorrow."

Kasumi nods and returns to the shopping, as does Diane.

Later that day both Kasumi and Diane decide to look to see where they can go eat, earlier both Tofu and Kuno called and asked and they both answered that they will decide. That way they would at least know where they were going, well Kasumi would at least.

Kasumi and Diane also decided that after dinner to go out and get something to wear for the next day's dinner. Once they heard Ranma and Akane laugh about it, they told them that they would not get any dinner if they didn't come as well, turning it into a triple date of sorts.

So now Akane, Diane and Kasumi went out to get something to wear. Ranma was lucky that he somehow had something to wear already, they just guessed that Genma forced him to get it earlier.

They found a store and started looking for dresses. Akane went straight for something that was sportish looking and got it and then left. Diane and Kasumi both decided that they will both get something to make her wish that she got something more girlish.

Diane found something that she liked, she got a t-shirt that was red and was made to tightly hug every curve of her body. She also found a black skirt that would do the same for her legs, it was medium lengthd and looked very good for her. Kasumi thought that was a bit sport like, but did agree that it looked very good on her. Kasumi got help from Diane to find her out fit, it turned out that Akane was the only one with something that was a one-piece dress. Kasumi found something similar to Diane's out fit but with a baby blue shirt and pink skirt. She then talked Diane to get something to put into her hair, she would up getting a clip that made her hair look slightly shorter, but she did like the fact that it still looked good. Diane then convinced Kasumi to put blond highlights in her hair and the same hair clip that she had, they both wound up with something that would defiantly make their dates stare at them and only them. They were now hopping that they would also trap Ranma's eyes on them.

They came home and went straight to their rooms and then sleep. The next day they were going to help each other get ready. Diane was going to help put the high lights in again, while Kasumi put the hair clip on for her, sense she was not used putting those things in her hair. This was turning into a plan to make sure that their men wouldn't look at any other girl, while punishing Akane for leaving them in the store alone.

I know this is short, but hey, even a short chapter is needed every now and then. I will try to update soon, and with a longer chapter


	8. Date Night

Lat Time

They came home and went straight to their rooms and then sleep. The next day they were going to help each other get ready. Diane was going to help put the high lights in again, while Kasumi put the hair clip on for her, sense she was not used putting those things in her hair. This was turning into a plan to make sure that their men wouldn't look at any other girl, while punishing Akane for leaving them in the store alone.

Now

The next day came and Diane and Kasumi were the first ones up as usual. They helped each other make breakfast, and then they both set the table as well. Kasumi was starting to wonder if Akane and Ranma were going to go through it and decided to make sure that they would go, with help from Diane that is.

Kasumi grabbed Diane on the shoulder, as she was about to call everyone and said, "Wait a minute okay. I want to run a plan by you that will make sure that Akane and Ranma both come with us."

"Okay sure, what did you have in mind?" Diane answered with a smirk.

Kasumi smiles and says, "Well, why don't we tell father about the TRIPLE date tonight, this way he and Genma will be able to at least force them to go with us. Then if the leave us we can give them a report when we get back."

Diane smiles and says, "Kasumi that plan will work perfectly. I see Nabiki has helped you be your self as well as Ranma and me ha?"

Kasumi smiles and says, "Yeah. I find it funny that after Ranma arrived I slowly started to become my self, but when you showed up it helped a whole lot. And getting lessons from Nabiki to show my not so Kasumish side helped a lot."

Diane laughs and says, "You just made up a word to describe a personality that only you had in the past, I just find that funny."

Kasumi giggles and says, "So do I, I just realized that I did that."

Diane smiles and says, "Well sis, lets put this plan in motion once everyone is here for breakfast."

Kasumi smirks and says, "Okay, go and call everyone."

Diane smirks and walks over to the stares and says, "Ranma, Akane, Nabiki, Genma, dad! Breakfast is ready!"

Everyone comes down and sits in their spots, not even realizing that Kasumi and Diane are smirking at each other.

After they served everyone Kasumi decides to bring up the dates. She looks at Diane and says, "Diane would you mind helping me get ready for my date tonight after we are finished cleaning up after breakfast?"

"Sure Kasumi no problem, then after that could you help me get ready for mine?"Diane responds.

Soun gets interested and says, "Who are you two dating tonight anyway?"

Diane smiles and says, "I'm dating Tati and Kasumi is going out with Dr.Tofu."

Soun gets really happy and says, "I'm so glad for you two. And Kasumi has finally got Tofu to go out with her, we will celebrate. We will need Ranma and Akane to help put everything together..."

Diane interrupts Soun and says, "Speaking of Akane and Ranma. Last night I heard that they were going to make plans to come with us, sort of a triple date if you will."

Genma looks Ranma in the eye and says, "Boy, you better not skip out on this date with Akane, I don't care what you say you are going."

Soun looks at Akane and says, "That goes for you too Akane. You two need to have a romantic dinner at least once before your wedding."

Ranma and Akane both look at their fathers with shock and say, "But we never said anything of the sorts. Those two are ling" pointing at Kasumi and Diane.

"Now, now Akane. Don't go blaming me for this as if it were a punishment, you know you want to escape this house with Ranma." Kasumi says to Akane.

Nabiki is just loving ever minute of this and says, "Well it looks like I will be the only girl here... on second thought, sense Happosai can come back at any minute I'm ganna go with you guys. I know a place that owes me, I can make it so no one has to pay."

Kasumi smiles and says, "That would be great, thank you Nabiki."

Genma looks at Soun and says, "You know what if Happosai comes back tonight, we will be the only ones here. Why don't you and I go find a place to relax at Tendo?"

Diane smiles and says, "But Mr.Saotome, I heard that your wife Nadoka is coming today for a visit, you don't want to make her mad at her do you?"

Genma gets worried and goes off to hide. Soun goes off with him. Kasumi looks at them and says, "I wonder if that had to do with this letter I found?"

She shows everyone a letter from Nadoka that says that she is mad at Genma and Soun. And that she is going to punish them. Akane laughs and says, "This will defiantly teach them a lesson. I swear sometimes I wonder about them."

"But then again you wonder about me too Akane." Ranma says with a smile.

"That's a bad thing Ranma." Akane answers giggling at Ranma.

Later that day

Diane, Kasumi, Ranma and Akane are all ready for that night's dinner plans. Nabiki comes out of her room in something a bit more girlish but not much. She sees everyone's ready and decided to give Kuno a call so that they can get a ride there. Kasumi already called Dr.Tofu and told him to walk over sense Kuno was going to pick everyone up. Meanwhile Ranma keeps on getting hit in the head from Akane because his eyes keep wandering from her to Diane and Kasumi. Diane and Kasumi keep laughing at this while they are all out side waiting for their ride.

A few minutes later Kuno pulls up next to the Tendo dojo with a limo. They all see that he isn't the driver but his sister was. Ranma and Akane are the only ones worried by this.

Tofu walks by a minute later and gives Kasumi some flowers saying, "Sorry I was late Kasumi, but I got held up at work."

Kasumi smiles and bring the flowers in side and puts them in a vase. She then walks outside and tells Tofu to get in the limo where everyone else was waiting.

On the way there

Diane looks at Ranma and Akane and decides that they had enough and says, "When we arrive at the place you two can go some where else ok. I am done punishing you two for making fun of how me and Kasumi were acting yesterday."

Ranma and Akane smile and say, "Thanks Diane. We're sorry for doing that yesterday."

Kasumi smiles and says, "Good, now I'm done punishing you two."

Everyone laughs and then the atmosphere in the car becomes lighter, everyone is now enjoying them selves.

Tatewaki smiles and looks at Diane and says, "If you want Diane you can order the most expensive thing on the menu. Money is no problem."

Diane giggles and says, "That's sweet of you, but Nabiki pulled some strings at the place we are going to and dinner is free for all of us."

Tatewaki looks at Nabiki and says, "Thanks Nabiki."

Nabiki grins and says, "Whatever you say "Tati""

Diane is a bit mad at everyone calling Tatewaki her nickname and says, "Nabiki, only I can call Tatewaki Tati. No one else can."

Everyone laughs at her surprising outburst. Kasumi smiles and says, "Okay Diane, I guess I will stop teasing you about your nick-name for him."

Akane smiles and says, "Yeah me too, sorry about that."

Diane becomes less angry and says, "Glad to hear it. Now why don't we just have a good time and enjoy our dinner"

After dinner. I don't want to even attempt that scene and at the Tendos

Diane gets out of the car with Tatewaki and says, "That was a great dinner Tati. Thanks for taking me out."

Tatewaki smiles and says, "Sure Diane. It was my pleasure. Why don't we do that again sometime?"

Diane blushes and says, "I'll have to think about it okay. I'll get back to you on that."

Tatewaki smiles and says, "Sure. Just call me when you get the chance ok."

Diane smiles and says, "Okay, good night Tati" she then kisses him on the lips and then walks in the house and waits for the others.

Akane and Ranma are already in there rooms by now and Dr.Tofu has already said good-bye to Kasumi and go his good night kiss. Tatewaki then gets in his limo and goes home.

Diane is sitting on the couch still blushing from the kiss she gave to Tatewaki when Kasumi walks in and sees her and says, "I see that you and Tatewaki had a good time."

Diane smiles and says, "Yeah we did. I'm surprised that I did that with him. I never would have done that if I was..."

"If you weren't in love with him?" Kasumi asks with a smile.

Diane blushes and nods and says, "I guess I am ha? But how will he react if he knew that I'm like this just because of my curse?"

Kasumi smiles and says, "Well find out. Next time you see him, wear something from your male form and show him. Then explain in full about your lever of your curse, then transform back."

Diane thinks about it and says, "Okay, I will give it a shot. Hopefully he will understand."

Kasumi smiles and says, "I'm pretty sure he will. Now lets go to bed and get some sleep. Tonight took a lot out of us."

Diane smiles and nod as she goes to her room and goes to sleep. Nabiki then goes into her room and decides to do another thing for everyone else. She the gets surprised that Kasumi has been brushing off on her like she was on her. She then gets back to her planning.

What is Nabiki planning? And will Tatewaki accept Diane's curse. Well check in next time to see if these questions are answered in the next chapter


	9. Nodaka Finds Out

Last Time

Nabiki then goes into her room and decides to do another thing for everyone else. She the gets surprised that Kasumi has been brushing off on her like she was on her. She then gets back to her planning.

Now

The next day Diane got dressed in some of her guy clothes and then went down stairs for breakfast. She was surprisingly was late going down to breakfast everyone just thought it was because she couldn't sleep.

Nodaka then notices Diane for the first time and says, "Hello there. And what is your name miss?"

Diane smiles and says, "I am Diane. My last name is Tendo ever sense Soun here adopted me." She said pointing to him.

Nodaka smiles and says, "Well I guess that means I don't have to punish him for pushing his daughter and my son to be married so many times."

Diane smiles and says, "Well dad, it looks like you're off the hook now."

Ranma smiles and says, "That's nice of you Aunt Saotome."

Diane then leans over to Akane and whispers, "Why did Ranma just call his mom Aunt Saotome?"

"Because, in his female form we call her Ranko so that his mother doesn't know what happened to him." Akane answers back.

Diane then looks at Mrs. Saotome and says, "So Mrs. Saotome are you still going to punish Ranma's father?"

Nodaka smirks and points to her Katana and says, "What do you think sweetie?"

Diane just laughs and says, "Well that should defiantly teach Genma a thing or two about how to treat his own son."

Nodaka smiles and says, "Glad to see that he didn't try to get you to stop me."

Diane smiled and said, "Well, that would have took a lot of convincing on his part, and her can't even convince me that he is telling the truth when I am playing a game like chess with him."

Nodaka smiles again and hugs her saying, "I'm glad that there is at least one sane person in this house, and that you have an excuses to not be calling Ranko Ranma."

Everyone freezes at this comment and then Ranma asks, "How long did you know mom?"

"Well for one thing Ranma, every time I hear a man's voice thinking I'm about to see you again I then see you in female form. And are acting as if you were always a girl. Why didn't you tell me you had this curse? I had to find out from that old Chinese Amazon Elder Cologne."

Ranma points to his dad and said, "He convinced me that you would make us do our part of the deal that he made for us."

Nodaka then stares at her husband and says, "THAT IS THE LAST STRAW GENMA! I'M GOING TO MAKE RANMA THE HEAD OF THE FAMILY! AND I'M DIVORCING YOU!"

Genma looks shocked and says, "You don't mean that do you?"

Nodaka pulls out her Katana and says, "What do you think you no good son of a..."

"Hey, hey, hey. There is no need to be yelling like that. Why don't you two talk this over like grown ups." Diane says trying to keep Genma's blood from staining the floor that she cleaned yesterday.

Nodaka calms down and sheaves her sword and says, "I'm sorry. I was just disgusted that he could do such a thing." She said pointing at Genma.

Diane shakes her head and said, "Well you all settle this. I have something I need to do."

Diane then leaves the house before she joined in on the fight. She walked half way down the street when Tatewaki and her walked into each other. Tatewaki gets up first and says, "Sorry I was in a rush and... Diane is that you? I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention and..."

Diane laughed and got up saying, "No, no it's not all your fault, after all it takes two to crash into each other like we just did."

Tatewaki laughed and said, "Well that's true...why are you wearing stuff like that Diane?"

Diane gets nervous and says, "Come I'll show you."

At Uuchan's you know Ukyo's restaurant

Diane asks Ukyo for two glasses of water, one warm and the other cold. She understands and closes the restaurant for the time being.

Diane splashes her self with the warm water and changes into her male form and says, "I got the same curse as Ranma, except when I am in my female form I even have a personality as a woman."

Tatewaki looks at him and says, "Okay. I just have one question though, why are you telling me this?"

Derick then grabbed the cold water and splashed him self and transformed into his female form and said, "Because I was worried that you might just forget about me, and go looking for a new girl."

Tatewaki looked confused and said, "Well you are normally male aren't you?"

Diane looked sad and said, "Yeah, but there is a way to make me stay as a woman for the rest of my life... but that is something I might tell you later on when I feel more comfortable telling you."

Tatewaki thought about the situation and said, "Well I guess I can keep going out with you. But when you fell comfortable telling me how to help make you permanently female tell me ok?"

Diane smiled and said, "I will don't worry about it."

At the Tendo house

Diane gets back and sees Kasumi and Nodaka and says, "High, I'm home."

Kasumi smiles and says, "How did it go when you told Tatewaki that you are in the same position as Ranma, just a bit worse."

Diane smiled and said, "He took it pretty well. I'm glad that he didn't leave me."

Nodaka then asks, "So you are really a guy, but you transform into a girl when hit by cold water?"

Diane smiles and says, "Yeah, but I am different than Ranma."

"Really? How so?" Nodaka asks.

"Well for starters in my state of the curse I have a personality of girl when I am a girl, and vise versa. And I know what the cure is, but I'm not sure if Ranma is ready to hear what it is." Diane says continuing her story.

Nodaka nods and is about to answer when Kasumi cuts in and says, "The cure to their curses is to either become pregnant or impregnate someone."

Diane nods and says, "But that is only for the gender changing curses, the others will wear off after a good number of years, or can be cured by jumping into the cursed spring of what you normally are in your transformed state."

Nabiki walked in then and said, "And that is why I planned a trip for us to the Jusenko cursed springs. I told Shampoo, Mousse, and Ryoga to stay away from us and I would bring them all to the springs to find a cure."

Diane smiles and says, "You just better stay away from the springs your self. We don't want you to become cursed. Genma can keep his right?"

Nabiki shook her head and said, "Sorry but I promised I would help him too. But we can make him suffer by curing him last."

Nodaka smiled and said, "I agree. That will be his punishment for doing what he did to everyone."

Diane giggled and said, "Well I got to go to Dr.Tofu's to work now. I'll see you two later, probably around dinner time okay?"

Kasumi nodded and said, "Sure. Tell Dr.Tofu that I would like to talk to him while you are there, would you?"

Diane smiled and said, "Sure thing sis, see ya." She then went into her room and changed into her uniform and then went to work.

Kasumi giggled and said, "I'm glad to see that I am not the only one doing things around here."

Nabiki nodded and said, "I'm glad that she is helping us by not helping us pay for our bills and such."

Nodaka nodded and said, "It's good to see that things are getting so better here."

Kasumi and Nabiki nodded and said, "Yeah, and we do have to thank he and Ranma for that."

Nodaka smiles and says, "I guess that Ranma and Akane are finally getting alone with out fights."

Kasumi nodded and said, "Well they did decide to get married after high school"

Nodaka smiles and says, "Just one more year and then I can start teasing them about getting me grandkids."

Kasumi and Nabiki just laugh as they continue talking with there soon to be legal aunt. Nabiki then goes off to finish planning the trip while Nodaka helps Kasumi with the cooking.

That's it for now. I hope you liked this chapter.


	10. Trip Planned & A New Couple?

Last Time

Kasumi and Nabiki just laugh as they continue talking with there soon to be legal aunt. Nabiki then goes off to finish planning the trip while Nodaka helps Kasumi with the cooking.

Now

A few weeks later

"Ranma my boy, how does it fell to be turning 17 in a few days?" Soun said to Ranma.

"Dad it is only October 6th my birthday isn't for a good time now." Ranma responded.

Nabiki smiled and said, "Well Ranma I just have one thing to tell you. Next week we are all going on a trip to the Jusenko springs to cure who ever we can. While you are there why don't you ask the guide if there is a cure or not."

Ranma thought about and smiled and said, "Sure. Thanks Nabiki!" He then hugged her and ran out the door and started jumping around the town from pure joy.

Nabiki smiled and said, "Well he took that well."

Akane nodded and said, "Yeah your right...hey he gave YOU a hug. Ranma! Get back here!" She then started running after Ranma.

Diane blinked and said, "Wow. I never expected that."

Kasumi giggled and says, "Yeah I know...when will the trip be exactly Nabiki?"

"Well technically it will be tomorrow because tomorrow is Sunday, the beginning of the new week. I told the school already so you don't have to worry about that Kasumi." Nabiki answerd.

Kasumi smiled and said, "Well you all have fun then..."

"Oh no you don't Kasumi. I got a room for you & Dr.Tofu so you two are coming. You need the vacation anyway." Diane said to her.

Nabiki smiled and said, "She's right. She gave me the money for your room yesterday. When I sent the check for the vacation."

Kasumi blushed and said, "Room? As in we share a room together?"

Diane smiled and said, "Exactly. You and Dr.Tofu get to share a room."

Kasumi starts blushing even more and then walks to her room to lay down and calm down.

With Ryoga, Ukyo, & Shampoo

"Have you kept up with your side of the deal Ryoga?" Ukyo asked.

"Yeah I have. Why are you excited anyway? You don't have a curse to heal" Ryoga answerd back.

"Because Ryoga I..." Ukyo started saying while she started to blush.

"It's because crazy spatula girl likes you Ryoga." Shampoo said a bit too happily to be teasing.

Ukyo blushed from embarrassment and was a bit angry that Shampoo called her "crazy spatula girl". But cooled down and nodded.

Ryoga blushed too and said, "I like you too Ukyo."

Ukyo blushed even more at this point and said, "You mean that Ryoga?"

Ryoga nodded and blushed again saying, "Yeah. I started to realize this when I told Nabiki a bit quickly that I would stop annoying Akane, as me or P-Chan."

Ukyo laughed and said, "That's Nabiki for you. Always finding ways to make others miserable."

Shampoo nodded and said, "True, and she also has some crazy desire to take pictures of other girls..."

"You don't mean that she asked you too..." Ukyo started to say when Shampoo nodded.

"She said it will help her and everyone else in her house. And she said someone asked for pictures of me with out clothes on." Shampoo said continuing her story.

"I bet it was Mousse who asked for those pictures." Ryoga responded.

"How could I have asked for those pictures when I was just got back from informing the amazons of the trip that Nabiki Tendo planed?" Mousse said surprising everyone.

"If it wasn't you Mousse then it must have been...ahhh! That means it was Tatewaki Kuno!" Shampoo said after she put all of the info in her head.

"It couldn't be me. Before Diane I was obsessed with Akane and Ranma's female form." Tatewaki said jumping down from a near by tree.

"If it wasn't you Kuno, then who was it...do you think the reason why your sister stopped bugging the Tendos is because she is a lesbian do you?" Ukyo asked half joking and half serious.

Tatewaki shrugged it off and said, "Naaa. She fell and was caught by someone else, so she is now after him instead of Ranma."

The whole group of people now started to wonder who was it that wanted the pictures of Shampoo when out of no where Ranma lands on Shampoo's head from his last jumped and tripped and fell on his face. Akane soon followed by trampling Shampoo when she ran after Ranma.

Ranma got up and looked at everyone and saw their shocked faces and said, "What?"

"You just landed on Shampoo's head and fell off hitting the ground. Isn't that was she usually dose to you?" Everyone but Shampoo and Akane said.

Akane turned to Ranma and said, "Did you notice Shampoo's head at all Ranma?"

"Nope, not at all. Sorry about that Shampoo." Ranma says apologizing for accidentally giving Shampoo a taste of her own medicine.

"It's okay Ranma. It is only bump." Shampoo said as she smiled.

Akane by no totally forgot why she was chasing Ranma and said, "So what are you all talking about?"

"Someone asked your sister to get pictures of Shampoo with nothing on but her birthday suit." Ryoga said pointing to her.

"What you mean Ryoga? I thought we were talking about the person who wanted pictures of me naked, not in my birthday suit." Shampoo asked puzzlingly.

Ryoga and Ukyo smacked them selves in the face and said, "That is the same thing Shampoo!.." Then they started to blush once they realized they reacted the same way.

Ranma smiled and said, "I guess Ukyo and Ryoga are now an item."

This caused the two new couple to blush even more and nod.

After a few minutes of talking they managed to completely forget about what they started to talk about. Then they all got up and left to stay at the Tendo dojo so that they can be ready for the trip the next day. Ranma of course did not know that the trip was the very next day.

I know this is short, but hey at least this is better than nothing.


	11. The start of the trip

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I had a combination of wrighter's block and the need to play WWE SmackDown! Vs Raw, GTA: San Andreas, and InuYasha: The Secrete of the Cursed Mask. I hope you like the new chapter.

Last Time

After a few minutes of talking they managed to completely forget about what they started to talk about. Then they all got up and left to stay at the Tendo dojo so that they can be ready for the trip the next day. Ranma of course did not know that the trip was the very next day.

Now

The night came and went and it was now the day to leave for the trip. Nadoka agreed to stay at the house with Soun so that Happosai wouldn't come looking for the others.

On a boat heading for China

"So Ranma how do you like your birthday present so far?" Nabiki asks.

"I like it a lot, thanks Nabs for the trip." Ranma responded.

"Hey Ranma! Do you think that it was good idea to allow the others to come?" Shampoo asks.

"What do you mean Shampoo?" Akane asks a bit angrily.

"What I mean is the others don't have curses they may fall into a cursed spring, then what will do?" Shampoo responds.

"Well we will cure them, that's what we will do." Ranma says in response.

"I'm afraid it isn't that easy Ranma. Someone must live with their curse for at least a year and a half before the spring's curse would be weak enough to even be cured in the slightest bit." Diane says to them as she walks over to them.

Ranma looks at Akane and says, "Then Akane don't get too close to the springs okay."

Akane nods and heads back into the cabin of the ship to look for the others.

Shampoo, Ryoga, Ranma, Mousse, and Diane are now on the deck and started talking about what they will do when they cured.

"When I get cured I will tell Grandma that I want to stay in Japan, and never go back to the amazons finally. I don't want her to use my curse to weaken me and hit me. So I'm ganna do that, first thing when we get back." Shampoo says in high spirit.

"That's great Shampoo. When I get cured I'm ganna ask Ukyo to let me move in with her, this way I don't have to travel and get lost anymore." Ryoga says in response.

"Or maybe you're doing that to stay close to your girlfriend." Ranma teases.

"I'm not sure what I will do, but I do know what ever it is, I will like it." Diane says in full honesty.

Ranma nods and says, "And I will continue my training with out having to worry about pops turning me into a girl so he could win a battle."

Everyone laughs and they continue their little talk.

Mean while with Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi, and Ukyo.

"So Akane, are you happy that Ranma will be cured?" Ukyo asks.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I?" Akane retorts.

"Not sure, just wondering." Ukyo says in response.

"Hey what are you and Ryoga ganna do once we get back Ukyo?"

"I'm not sure Nabiki. I guess we will start going out." Ukyo answers with great blush.

"That's great news Ukyo. I hope you two can stay a couple." Kasumi ads in.

Ukyo smiles and her blush starts to fade away and says, "Thanks Kasumi. I hope so too."

"What are you four girls talking about?" came a voice near by.

The girls all turn around with fear in and look in the direction of the voice and see Tatewaki sitting there smiling at them.

"Kuno! What are you doing here? We never told you about it… or did Diane tell you about it?" Nabiki says in response.

"Yeah she did, where is she?" Tatewaki says in response.

"She's somewhere with the other cursed members of this trip, but then again Genma is somewhere on this ship, that no one knows about." Akane says in response.

"And that means?" Tatewaki continues.

"We don't know where Genma is, but we are guessing that he is inside the ship." Ukyo translates for everyone.

"Oh, well see ya, I'm ganna go look for Diane." Tatewaki says as he leaves the girls alone.

That's it for now. Where is Genma? And will anyone fall into a cursed spring while they are at the Jusenko cursed springs? Find out next time. _When ever that will be._


	12. Arrival

1I finally updated, I hope you like it.

Last Time

"She's somewhere with the other cursed members of this trip, but then again Genma is somewhere on this ship, that no one knows about." Akane says in response.

"And that means?" Tatewaki continues.

"We don't know where Genma is, but we are guessing that he is inside the ship." Ukyo translates for everyone.

"Oh, well see ya, I'm ganna go look for Diane." Tatewaki says as he leaves the girls alone.

Now

Tatewaki is now walking around the ship and bumps into someone and says, "Oops, sorry about that... oh Diane it's you, how have you been?"

Diane looks up at Tatewaki and smiles and says, "I've been good. Right now I'm looking to see if I can find that good for nothing panda Genma. Do you think you can help me?"

Tatewaki nods and says, "sure, oh is Ranma looking for him too?"

Diane nods and grabs Tatewaki's hand and starts walking him off towards the catering hall to see if she can find Genma there."

Meanwhile Ranma, Ukyo, Shampoo & Ryoga are searching the decks for Genma, after all that is where is panda fur trail was leading them to.

After a while Ranma spots Soun and says, "Hey Mr.Tendo did you see my pop anywhere?"

Soun looks up to them and says, Yes I have, and I can't believe that I saw a balding Panda run up here. Oh and he's cowering behind those boxes over there."

Ranma and the others look to see where he pointed to and saw the bald Panda just standing there holding a sign that said, "What did I do to deserve this?"

Ranma just looks at him and says, "Well let's see, Jusenkeyo, the NekoKen training, and how about all of the times you sold me for food pops?"

Genma just looks at him and then rights a new sign that says, "Sorry?"

Then for some strange reason his hair grew back immediately and then he starts doing a Panda version of a happy dance.

Ranma just smiles and says, "What do you know, him saying sorry was all that he needed to do."

Then out of no where Diane pops out from a trap door and says, "Hi everyone...oh look Genma looks happy...too happy if you ask me. Anyway I just talked to the captain and he said the ship should reach China in an hour so lets get ready."

Everyone nods and gets everything ready. Nabiki is making sure everyone has their tickets and all of the money is accounted for, and that someone is always with Ryoga so that he doesn't find a way to be in Alaska or something while on a boat going to China.

Dr.Tofu is making sure that all everyone has packed a few extra items incase of hyperthermia or other things as such, while soun and Genma are packing everything in their cabin even if it isn't theirs.

Kasumi has just finished packing all of the cooking supplies that she bought from the ship's store and is waiting on the deck with Akane.

A few minutes later everyone was walking towards Jusenkeyo to finally cure them of their curses.

About 2 weeks later they finally arrived at their destination.

Ranma, Ryoga, Shampoo, Mousse, Genma, & Diane smile and say, "We finally made it."

Nabiki is looking around and says, "And who would want to train in a place like this in the first place? ... and who the hell put those polls in the springs in the first place?"

Everyone looks at each other and shrug. Ranma takes a look at he cursed springs and says, "You know, I never once wondered that till now."

After a while they have all set up their tents and are eating dinner while talking to the guide of the cursed springs.

"So you found a way to cure most of the curses then, well then I'd be glad to help you all. Now dose anyone care to explain to me as to how this happens?" Asked the Guide.

Nabiki nods and says, "It's simple, while in your cursed state you jump into the spring that would be your normal form, that way your cursed form becomes cursed to turn into your normal self, therefore curing your self."

The guide simply nods and rights this new info down. While Diane adds in, "But it doesn't work if your curse changes your gender or personality I'm afraid that the cure to that one is a bit more high risk in way."

The guide nods and says, "Yes I know that particular cure, it's either become pregnant or make someone pregnant, that's the same for all curses but isn't exactly a popular method. Mainly because people don't want to become parents just to cure a curse."

Diane nods while Ranma looks sick and says, "You mean I have either become pregnant in my girl form or become a dad, that's is too much for me, no thanks, but I think I'll wait till I'm ready to make that kind of decision to be cured."

Diane smiles and says, "Good thing too, cause I don't think Akane wants to be a mom just yet."

Akane nods and says, "That's just wrong, who was the one who made up the rules to the cures?"

The guide just shrugs and says, "Maybe the one who made the springs cursed in the first place."

Akane and Ranma just shrug it off to see how the others were doing.

That's it for now, I hope you liked the new chapter, sorry that I didn't get it up a lot sooner, but my computer crashed and the new one doesn't have a floppy drive, so I had to wait and get one with a floppy, but that didn't happen so I finally put everything on a CD-RW. Anyway that's it till next time.


	13. A new curse victim?

1Last Time

Diane nods while Ranma looks sick and says, "You mean I have either become pregnant in my girl form or become a dad, that's is too much for me, no thanks, but I think I'll wait till I'm ready to make that kind of decision to be cured."

Diane smiles and says, "Good thing too, cause I don't think Akane wants to be a mom just yet."

Akane nods and says, "That's just wrong, who was the one who made up the rules to the cures?"

The guide just shrugs and says, "Maybe the one who made the springs cursed in the first place."

Akane and Ranma just shrug it off to see how the others were doing.

Now

Akane decides to see what Kasumi has been doing and waves Ranma off as he walks over to Ryoga, Shampoo, & Mousse and says, "Hey guys what's up?"

Ryoga looks at Ranma and says, "Not much, hey are you going to get cured tomorrow as well?"

Ranma shook his head and said, "My curse wont be cured that way for some stupid reason. And I don't plan on telling you how it is."

Shampoo nods and says, "I wouldn't want to think you would. It would be bad it Ranma liked the other cure more than the one we all can use."

"What's the other cure?" asks Ryoga and Mousse.

Shampoo and Ranma ... well now Ranko as Kasumi accidently splashed him cold water looked at each other and said, "To become pregnant or make another pregnant."

"Hey how'd you know Shampoo?" asks Ranko.

Shampoo smiles and says, "Why did you think I pursued you Ranma? If I was going to be mother than I would have at least liked to have strong children."

Ranko just looks scared and says, "Okay now that freaks me out. I'll see ya later now." Ranko then runs off to find Nabiki and Soun for some protection from Shampoo's perverted mind.

"Now daddy don't get too close to the springs okay." Nabiki says to her father who was trying to see if he could read the Japanese translations on the newly put up signs next to each spring.

Ranko just smiles and says, "Hi Mr.Tendo."

Unfortunately Soun jumps from this and lands in the spring.

"Oh my god, daddy are you okay?" asked a worried Nabiki.

Then out of the spring came giant turtle and to looked at Nabiki and somehow pulled out a sign that said, "So what did I become?"

Nabiki and Ranko couldn't help buy say, "Teenaged Mutant Ninja Turtle, minus the being a teenaged mutant ninja part. Basically you're a giant turtle."

Soun takes this surprisingly well and just walks over to Genma to show him his new cursed body

Nabiki then looks at Ranko and says, "Your lucky my dad doesn't mind. Otherwise I'd change into a guy and make you pregnant my self."

Ranko blushes and says, "Umm well you know that now I have a girl's mind in the body right?"

Nabiki nods and says, "yeah so?"

Ranko blushes a bit more and said, "I might not mind that."

Nabiki then blushes as well and says, "Because of me screwing you literally or the being a mom part?"

Ranko blushes again and said, "I don't know, maybe both."

Nabiki nods with a blush and decides to talk to Ranko in private about this in her tent.

Akane is now leaving Kasumi's tent blushing at what she saw Kasumi attempting to do with Dr.Tofu. She then goes looking for Ranko and winds up finding her dad now turtle playing shogi with Genma now panda. She only knows that the turtle is her dad because it is using the demon head on Genma panda.

Akane then goes looking to see if she could find Diane but no luck, she then decides to get some sleep before she finds anything else that make her either mad at Ranma or creeped out by the whole thing.

Well there's the new update. I hope you like this one.


	14. What?

1

Last Time

Akane is now leaving Kasumi's tent blushing at what she saw Kasumi attempting to do with Dr.Tofu. She then goes looking for Ranko and winds up finding her dad now turtle playing shogi with Genma now panda. She only knows that the turtle is her dad because it is using the demon head on Genma panda.

Akane then goes looking to see if she could find Diane but no luck, she then decides to get some sleep before she finds anything else that make her either mad at Ranma or creeped out by the whole thing.

Now

The next day every cursed victim except Ranma, Diane, & Soun are waiting to be cured of their curses. Ryoga was the first one and was surprised to find that not only was his pig form gone but his directional problem was fixed as well. The next was Mousse then came Shampoo and Genma. The now curse free victims were now celebrating by dancing and drinking sake.

Akane and Nabiki were a bit curious of the springs and even though they knew it was a bad idea they decided to sit near the cursed spring. This was about 30 minutes after the others were cured so they had no idea what the spring's curse would be if they were to fall in. Ranko and Diane sat with them as well as they began to talk.

Tatewaki Kuno being himself fell into the cursed spring of drowned puppy, so right now Diane had Kuno puppy in her lap petting him.

Ranko giggled at a few of the jokes until Nabiki slipped and fell into the cursed spring. And Akane forgetting it was a cursed spring and that she can't swim jumped in after her. Both Ranma and Diane looked on in horror waiting to see what would come out. A few minutes later Nabiki and akane came up but the difference was that they were now male.

Now that the curse now effects Ranko's mind and the fact that Diane has been that way for a while they both blushed the see that they were wet and for some reason their muscles helped make them blush.

Nabiki smirks and says, "Well Ranko which one of us looks better right now?"

Akane is blushing and was about to tell Ranko not to answer until she said, "I think Akane in male form looks best...ahhhh I can't believe I just admitted to that...but this stupid curse and ummm well now I can't tell if I want to have that action or get warm water and switch roles."

Akane blushes while Nabiki laughs and Diane giggles.

Kasumi was watching on and said, "Ono please remind me to get Nabiki and Akane supplies for their new forms."

Dr.Tofu nods and says, "Sure Kasumi, oh and do you think I should explain to them what it would be like for them to be a water magnet and constantly change forms."

Kasumi nods and says, "You should do that when we return. Lets just wait and see what happens for now okay?"

Dr.Tofu nods in agreement and decides to go get Soun some warm water so that he could change back.

Shampoo and Mousse are now celebrating a bit more private in her tent while Ukyo was trying to calm down Ryoga because he was dancing around a bit and she didn't want him to become cursed again, well just as long as he stayed human she wouldn't mind a new curse but she didn't want to take the risk. Genma was looking at the newly put up sign that read "Cursed spring of drowned fish" he was looking at it and said, "How did a fish drowned in a small lake?"

The guide looked at him and said, "It was a salt water fish. Salt water fish can't live in fresh water, so this spring becomes very deadly."

Genma just looked at him and said, "Then why not just say that if you fall in this spring that you die?"

The guide looked at him and shrugged while saying, "No one would believe sign."

Genma was now thinking to him self and saying to no one in particular, "and people will believe that sign any more?"

Soun now human began packing a few of his things to get a head start on packing for the way home. Kasumi was doing the same for her and Dr.Tofu while Ranko and Diane were trying to find something to give Nabiki and Akane to wear while in their cursed form.

That's all for now. Sorry for the short chapter. Oh and thanks for the reviews.


End file.
